Youkai Mansion
by Turtle-Wax-On
Summary: Inuyasha just found out that he has inherited his father's old mansion -- The mansion where his mom had passed away in, twenty years ago. Her soul cannot rest until the mystery of the mansion is solved.
1. You Got Mail

Author's Notes:

Well, A new story. It seems I'm giving up on _Mors__ Certa, Vita Incerta_. I'm so relieved I finished this chapter of Youkai Mansion. It's been a long time coming. To my fan that wanted Shippo in one of my stories, I hope this will do. I'm tied so I won't say much. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter one, You Got Mail**

Eyes peered from the verdant tops of an elderly oaken tree as a white, gold gilded, limousine drove through a pair of rusty iron gates. The dirt track did not seem to mar any stretch of the limo. After traveling about sixty yards, the limo pulled up to the round-a-bout, stopping in front of a decapitated grey stone mansion. The water fountain at the center also shared the same feature as the mansion, blemished and timeworn. A monument of a samurai stood in the center, exhibiting signs of oxidation and crumbling.

The side window of the limo wound down. Sunlight reflected of the window panes of the eerie mansion, and into the limo. Out of the darkness gleamed hair so long, lush, and white that everything else paled in comparison. The gentlemen inside, lavishly dressed in what seemed to be a Japanese kimono, leaned forward and examined the grotesque structure staring at him. "Perfect." The gentlemen exclaimed. His deep voice sauntered, hinting that a plan had been set in motion. The darken windows rolled back up slowly. "Drive." The gentlemen commanded. The limo curved its way around the round-a-bout slowly and sped across the dirt track, exiting through the rusty iron gates.

Watching the limo pass by, a face popped out from the leaves of a great oak tree. As quickly as it peered out, it retreat back in. The leaves rustled as a creature leaped from the tree, landing perfectly balanced to the dirty track. It was a small, human-like creature, however having a furry tail of golden yellow. Its head was also graciously covered with a thick flow of gold fur. Its posture resembled that of a fox. The creature was very small – small enough to be but a child. The furry fox-like creature dazedly stared down the dirt track to where the limo exited. It suddenly snapped out of its daze and turned at the towering mansion. After a moment, it began to scurry frantically towards it.

The mansion, aged that it was, was well built even to this day. Its date of origin was timeless. It would be irrelevant to ask how old it was. All could be said was that it had survived for thousands of years, pass the times when demons roamed the earth, and sorcery and witchcraft existed in every waking moment. The material that the mansion could boast to stand upon was very peculiar. One could say it was marble – solid marble. Whatever marvel of marble it was, it was for certain that the material was mystifying. Its outer appearance could be decayed and in the state of extreme deterioration, and yet its inner composition remained strong and steady, untouched by time, nature and man. Not a block of wood or any inferior compound could be found built into the mansion's structure, except of course for the doors and windows. Whatever, or whoever built it, made sure to only use the rarest and strongest materials.

The young fox-boy entered the large edifice through a small opening at the corner of the grandiose stairways that preceded the large double oaken doors at the entrance. Through his little tunnel, he scurried straight pass miles of cobwebs, through one of many living rooms, and into an area of the maze-like mansion that could only be called the kitchen. All silverware remained intact. A sturdy long table had been set up in the center of the kitchen, literally untouched for millennia.

A light mist began to rise. All hoariness of the room slowly, and gradually faded as the mist rose higher, as if time was being rewound. The room echoed with phantasmic wailing. The mist seemed to have had a cleansing effect – diminishing all that was putrid. The fox-boy sat on his miniature blue trousers and watched anticipatively for the mist to complete its magical task. In a matter of moments, the mist completely filled the room from floor to ceiling, and just as the mist filled the room, a flash of blinding light took over. The fox-boy rubbed his eyes intently, and dared to open only one of his eyes as he snuck a peek of the newly revitalized room. At the table, an old lady sat peeling potatoes.

Getting up with much glee, the fox-boy jumped onto the table and began, "Did you see him? Did you see him! Our new master?!" The boy was filled with excitement and wonder and waited eagerly for the old lady to reply.

"Shippo! Calm down. Eat your lunch first now. Hurry up." The woman answered with a motherly tone. "Look, I've made you rice balls, and some chicken to mix in with. Eat well, so you can grow big and strong. These potatoes will be for later."

Shippo's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him. His stomach growled, as he licked his tiny lips and canines. Immediately, he grabbed a rice ball and aimlessly sat down munching away. With his mouth running and chewing, he continued his blabber about the man in the white limousine. The old lady just listened quietly and admired the little thing utter words with his head buried deep in the half eaten rice ball.

"That man you saw," the old lady stated, "is very powerful. It's best you kept your distance my little Shippo."

The little fox merely just nodded and resumed his feast.

* * *

"You got mail," an electronically synthesized voice ranged. A head peer out from beneath many layers of lavishly furry blankets. The bed and its linen were all in array, as if a hurricane had swept through. A man was buried under the bedding, the blankets and piles of cushion pillows. The stench of alcohol engrossed the room. A heavy sigh was followed by a long, sonorous groan as the man's head collapsed once again into the pile of fabric.

Ten minutes later, the computer uttered, yet again, the same alert, "You got mail."

"Shut the fuck up! I know I got mail. What I don't got is sleep. SLEEP!" The man exploded from his bed.

There was a knock on the door. A woman's voice followed, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" The door knob jiggled fiercely. The knocks on the door became more frequent and stronger. "Open this door now! I know you're drunk in there." The woman continued.

"Blaaaaaaaaah!" Inuyasha howled back.

The women retired from pounding on the door. She whispered to herself, "They just don't pay me enough, though the coverage is good... Ahh yes, the master key is downstairs." The woman quickly made her way down two flights of stairs. Her physique was small but fit. She made her way quickly down the stairs entering the office space. The house was a three story Venetian town house with a basement and two garages. "Found 'em," she reassured herself. "Here I come Inuyasha. You better be dressed!" She shouted.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed as he literally jumped out of bed, pushing aside the many layers of fabric about. He grabbed a pair of bright red MC Hammer-like pants and slipped them on. The woman's footsteps could be heard as they climbed the stairs. Just as she was about to unlock the door, it opened violently, nearly hitting her.

Her right hand rose swiftly and then furiously slapped Inuyasha across his left cheek. "The door almost squashed me, jerk! And put a shirt on please." She affirmed.

Inuyasha's face was still locked in the posture that the woman had left it in. His eyes were closed. He then suddenly moved his face closer to the woman with his great amber eyes wide open. He whispered to her softly, "Make me." He pulled away from her and smiled, but only for a moment. His face then dropped, giving him the expression of being dazed and well drunk. He then stumbled into the restroom which stood across the hall from his room.

The woman stood there just watching him sternly, feeling disrespected. "It's okay Kagome," she said to herself, "Just a job. Many other jobs worst that this." There was a pause as she pondered some more.

"Kagome!" a voice hollered from the restroom, "Clean the floor after I'm done. I missed..."

Steam rose from her ears, but she tried to calm herself. "It's like if I had children. Just like children. Just like...They," she heaved a heavy sigh, "just don't pay me enough."

"Make sure you get dressed, for civilization's sake." She instructed at the restroom. She was replied with an unholy sounding moan of Inuyasha barfing.

"That too." The bathroom said.

Almost making her way down the stairs feeling disgusted, she heard a synthetic voice saying, "You got mail." Curious as she was, she found her way to it in Inuyasha's bedroom. _What a noxious smell, _Kagome thought as she entered his room. The computer was left on since who knows when, now covered with bed linen and, worst of all, his underpants. Kagome just hummed to herself and focused on what sparked her interest. Accessing the computer, she noticed an e-mail which was sent only thirty minutes ago. The sender's name was in a text she had never seen. It didn't look like any language she had encountered before. Even more inquisitive now than before, she dared to open the letter. "I do everything for this jerk, so there's nothing private between us I haven't seen," She reasoned.

Dear Master Inuyasha,

It has been several years since the passing away of your father. I'm deeply sorry to remind you again of your sorrows. Although you may have collected all of what inheritance he has left you, there remains but one you still need to claim.

It is imperative that you make it to the address below in order to claim the property before midnight as stated in a piece of his will just recently discovered. If not, I am afraid we will have to seize everything you own currently as a penalty for not "honoring" your father...

Kagome heard the bathroom doors burst open and then a blaring thud on the hard wood floors. She got up from the computer to see what the matter was. It seems that Inuyasha had decided to save time from taking the stairs and just take a shortcut, leaping down from two flights of the spiraling stairs to the ground level.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquired earnestly.

Jumping back to his feet, Inuyasha responded, "Perfect." Then after straightening himself, he looked up, "So where's my breakfast?"

With disgust Kagome answered, "It's lunch time!" She turned away from him and began cleaning up the grotesque mess in the bathroom.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you going? My lunch?" Inuyasha pleaded as he stood there lost.

"Check you're email, something about you losing everything. I get your stinking lunch after I clean up your dog crap." Kagome replied harshly.

"Is that you Kagome? You don't sound like Kagome." Inuyasha quipped. "Hmm, email huh." He though to himself as he sped back up the stairs.

It only took an instant for Inuyasha to realize who the email was from. The weird language the sender's name was written in was a unique dialect only his family knew. Hence, the email could only have been from the only remaining member of his family, his brother Sesshomaru – Lord Sesshomaru as the public knew him. Anger, confusion, and anxiety all befell Inuyasha at that moment. Sesshomaru had never acknowledged his existence before and had always made sure to make his life miserable. It took many court battles for Inuyasha to even muster the little inheritance he currently has. Inuyasha was the bastard product of what Sesshomaru called a vile mistake during a moment of his father's weakness – a son of a bitch. Inuyasha's resentment would have stopped him from reading the rest of the email had it not been for the post script written in his family's dialect. He read the whole message.

Kagome had just finished cleaning the restroom when she saw the side view of Inuyasha at the stairway. He looked serious. "Is there a matter Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

He took a while to reply. Solemnly Inuyasha gave his instructions, "We're going out. Help me pack some clothes for an overnight stay. You pack to. We'll be traveling east, inland. My father's old mansion..."

Kagome dropped what she was doing and listened. She knew when he was serious, and the direness of his tone. He was no longer joking or drunk. Something bothered him in that email. She would find out eventually she thought, and followed her employer's request.

Inuyasha went downstairs quite mindfully and yet at the same time deep in thought. He found his leather reclining chair and sat in it for awhile. Inuyasha was the son of a very respectable and wealth man. His father's works weren't entirely clear and known, but people looked up to him, but most feared him. Inuyasha hadn't been in his father's household since the day his mother died. He was only six at the time. Now twenty years later, he will have to enter the house that he wanted to forget, the house where he saw his mother draw her last breath. He impressed upon himself that the house had killed her. A strange ghastly force dwelled the mansion, and he was too weak to protect her from it.

"Child's imagination," he convinced himself as he grew older.

However, the house still haunted him ever since. When his father died ten years after his mother, Inuyasha gained a small part of the inheritance. His older half-brother, who seemed to be more in tuned with their father's affairs, had taken the rest. Even though Inuyasha only received a small portion of the inheritance, it was a small portion of what was an international co-operate giant. He drowned and spoiled himself with the riches for the following years and up to the present. Thus, his drinking, which came naturally after the many parties he attended. Friends came and went, as his temper and manners deteriorated.

Half an hour elapsed, and Inuyasha found his way back to reality. He saw Kagome. She was wearing a black pleated cotton skirt and a jean jacket over her white blouse. He saw her at the stairs, struggling with the luggage she had packed for both of them, but he preferred to sit and be amused by her effort. She had just recently been hired to take care of Inuyasha's affairs in general. She was his ninth or tenth personal helpers so far, and only four months into the job. She seemed to be handling him with more patients that the rest. He didn't show it, but he was growing fond of her. Her kindness, her patience, and most of all her resolve touched him.

"It must be the money I'm paying her." Inuyasha thought. "Three grand a month, health, dental, and vision coverage, plus room and board in this lovely town house, she's really working her money's worth. To help or not to help? She's really struggling."

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he approached her. "Do you need help?"

Kagome looked at him with glee. "Yes, that would be very helpful Inuyasha. Thank you for being so... such a JERK!"

Inuyasha grinned confidently as he took the lightest bag Kagome was carrying, her purse. "There, much lighter?" Inuyasha jested as he walked to the door that leads to the garage.

There, he climbed into his supercharged Pontiac GTP, the cheapest of his four other cars – the car he usually takes when he's not flaunting or joking around. It was a black beauty nonetheless. Well kept and waxed that his lush white locks shone in the reflection off the car. Kagome came stumbling into the garage and with effort placed the luggage into the trunk.

"Hurry up and get in the car wench!" Inuyasha commanded. "And where's my lunch!"

Kagome slapped his head with the brown paper bag she carried his sandwich in, and dropped it on his lap as she climbed into the car. "Jerk," she muttered.

He looked at her and smiled boyishly. She saw him smiling at the corner of her eye. She was still irritated by him, but she just couldn't resist but turn and look at his expression and smiled back. She was mesmerized by his charm. The way his eyes were bright amber and sparkling when he smiled like that. At that moment, she forgot everything that he put her through. It was almost two minutes that he stared at her, still holding that boyish look. She blushed and turned away, watching her fingers as she played with them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked politely.

She slowly turned with eyes closes, only to reopen them as she faced Inuyasha. "Yes."

"This sandwich." he stated, "IS SO SMALL!! What the hell am I paying you here for?!" his harsh tone returning. "And it's not even turkey! What the hell? The slice of ham is so small too! And so little tomatoes! Listen I want everything large. L. A. R. G. E. Understand?"

"Well I had to carry all those bags and you wanted me to get into the car as quickly as possible and you expect me to fix you lunch!" Kagome argued and pouted. "Well I've done all that I can with my human hands. Take your sandwich or leave it!"

Feeling stupid for believing that that moment would last, she glared at him and sat firmly with hands cross and facing the garage exit, not paying any mind to him. Inuyasha still kept on ranting about how much he was paying her.

Kagome's determined silence was awesome. Seeing her like that, Inuyasha merely grinned and let out a gruff. His concentration changed to the ignition and started up his car. He opened his garage exit and with a powerful rev, the car sped out of the driveway. His destination, Youkai Mansion – the name he gave it when his mother died.

* * *

**T.W.O.:**

Well hope I kept y'all interested. Next chapter will have Miroku and Sango, and maybe some ghastly made up characters. Stay tuned.


	2. The Host and The Exorcist

**Author's notes:**

Second chapter of Youkai Mansion. Hmm I personally don't feel so good about the ending and the parts leading up to it. Well, I hope this chapter advances the plot. I've been writing this over the past two weeks. I hit many road blocks, but now I finally finished, or at least given up on chapter two. But I'm ready for chapter three. Hope y'all will be too. Might take awhile though, I need to pack for college.

Since its all fiction, the town, the area, everything will have names that came straight from the abyss called my knoggen. I made up a few names so you guys would have something to imagine while you read. It's much better than just naming places in general terms. Well I think so. Just bare with me, please. If the names get in the way, ignore them ). Enjoy.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Host and the Exorcist**

It was around 2:00pm when they departed. Lackdaisy Street was congested as usual. Traffic grew longer and moved slower as Inuyasha's patience diminished. Bay City was a great place to stay – getting in was no problem; It's getting out that was a challenge. The city was a place of eternal vacationing and a party haven. Only the rich could afford to live the lavish and sinful life in Bay City. Beaches galore – covered with the whitest sand naturally possible – outlined the coast of Bay City. People were free to roam about, enjoy the sand, soak in the sun, and other miscellaneous activities which usually were promiscuous…

"HONK"

Inuyasha blasted his horn from his Pontiac GTP. His patience was no where to be found. He growled, barked and cussed at everyone. Kagome retreated lower in her seat, trying to hide herself from the embarrassment of driving with a maniacal rabid dog. Inuyasha soon exhausted every swear word possible in the English language and retired to catching his breath. Soon recovering from his outburst, he decided to pass eternity with some heavy metal on the radio. The car vibrated aggressively to the astronomical levels of decibels.

Kagome covered her ears with the little hands she had. She screamed, "Can you turn it down. Please!" It was rhetorical for she immediately reached for the volume controller and turned it down till it was mute.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Are you forgetting that you work for me?" He reached again to turn up the volume.

Kagome quickly slapped his hand. "I work for you, but torture wasn't part of the job description! Now why don't you sit and relax, we're not in a hurry. Enjoy the fr-r-r…" She trailed of as she saw the amount of smog on the highway exiting Bay City. "-sh…air."

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha now with arms folded sat comfortable in his seat staring at the afternoon sky – his mind returning to the email. Brother, he thought, what are you planning with me and this mansion? Why now? You've forsaken me from our lineage and now you want to give me the mansion where my mother died in? I know what you are! I know what father was! But what am I – a hybrid, a half-bred, a fusion between two species? Mother died because of that house, and the evil within it. What can _I _do to stop it, to save my mother's soul? Why even give me the chance to? You're hate for her is deeper than for me!

Inuyasha began to growl. Silently at first, but as he traveled deeper into thought and questioning, it grew louder. He dosed of into a dream, a dream of his mother. But as he fell into his subconscious a loud horn blew behind the car.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha awoke in a fit of rage. Traffic began to move a bit faster and he was a good three or four cars behind the one in front of him. "S.O.B.!" Inuyasha turned back, rolled down his window and slowly extended the longest finger he had at the car to his rare.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped, even though it was in Inuyasha character to act in such a way. "He was only reminding you to drive up. Relax Inuyasha."

"Yea, well he woke me up. What a son of a…sigh, not worth my breath."

Traffic eventually flowed faster as the sunset began to set. Inuyasha's lush white hair floated everywhere in the car as he raced down the highway to Akuma Heights, where the Youkai Mansion resided. His face was filled with determination to see what his brother's summoning was all about. "Come, and save your mother's soul," the email read. Otherwise, Inuyasha would have had brushed it off. "Sesshomaru, are you taunting me?" Inuyasha questioned, his face grimaced.

The road to the summit of Akuma Heights wasn't treacherous but extremely crooked. Kagome bounced left to right and vice versa as Inuyasha made each sharp bend. She spent most of the trip staring at Inuyasha from time to time. He must not have noticed her – so deep in thought. She never saw him so determined about anything in his life. Albeit she had been around with him for only four month, but she saw _a lot_ during that time – _too much_ actually she thought to herself.

The drive to Youka Mansion was in essence quiet. But through the mind sense doors, it was a waterfall of questions and memories.

::…:::…::

"Do you think the master will return?" His ears twitched in anticipation for an answer.

"A master will return…" The old lady replied as she stared through a wide framed glass window in the large library. "Come now Shippo, are you ready for dinner?" She turned towards the library's double oaken doors.

As both figures walked out of the library, the hue of the room slowly dissipated. What was once pristine and untouched by defilements gradually vanished to a wave of dark and shadowy gloom. The room slowly became dull and gray as they left it. The books were covered with comb webs, dust accumulated on the reading sofas and the iron bolts that held the oaken tables and shelves rusted away.

It must have been magic or sorcery. Each step the old lady and the little fox took seemed to renew the very area that they were in. What was old became new. However, in their eyes, all was new, all was good, and no form of dirt had touched the place. They seemed to be living in our world, and yet very separate from it. The reality was, the mansion was decrepit, but reality and fantasy intertwined.

Not all was so in other parts of the mansion. The old lady forbade Shippo to roam too much about the mansion. She confined him to only the kitchen, one of the living rooms that lead to the library, and the library itself. It was almost territorial. Maybe she only had power over certain rooms. The others belonged to the others.

Ghastly silhouettes and fog inhabited the other parts of the mansion. The mansion was already aged and crippling but in other sections the mansion became even worse. Demonic plants thrived in the greenhouse and the garden behind the mansion, though to what is called the real world, it was just a bunch of dead plants and weeds…

::…:::…::

It was well passed six in the afternoon. The sun could barely be seen in the horizon. The rusted iron gates swung back and forth to the howling wind. A pair of light beams shone through the gated entrance. Out of the black contraption, the powerful figure of Inuyasha appeared. Kagome delicately opened the car door and stepped out. Her hair flew about in front of her face. The wind was behind them. Inuyasha approached the gates, which weren't locked but closed. He pulled out the pole that fixed the gate and released the gates open, his hair, still flowing strong in the wild wind. He confronted the Youkai Mansion. He sensed some fear from Kagome at the horrid structure. The trees that lead up to the mansion seemed to be alive, their branches reaching out as if to grab any trespassers that came to them. It would be extremely terrifying at nightfall, which was fast approaching.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called – his back still to her.

"Hmm, yes?"

"Don't be scared, the mansion can smell it. Don't worry, I won't let it touch you. Show it that you have no fear."

Kagome only nodded. She had some fear, but not anymore. With Inuyasha by her side, she felt, and knew she would be safe. However, she sensed that he wasn't really addressing it to her, but more to himself. Nevertheless, he cared enough to…

Both returned to the car and drove in.

They parked at the round-a-bout. The fountain with the sculpture of the samurai seemed to be brought to life with the howling wind brushing against it. Inuyasha and Kagome took a good look at the deteriorating monument.

A wolf's howl came booming from inside the mansion. Both turned, with agitation, behind them. They were much closer to each other now. They frantically looked about, trying to discern where the howl came from. Was it real? Or was it just the wind?

All of a sudden, behind them an eerie trickling sound came. Both turned back again. Kagome got even closer to Inuyasha as what they saw and heard was a murky black substance discharging from the mouth of the samurai. The same substance seeped from the cracks and crevices of the monument.

"Oh it works!" Again a sound came forthwith from the mansion. One of the large double oaken doors creaked open.

The build up was too much, Kagome felt as if she had a heart attack. Inuyasha was down right irritated and burst out in rage and swiftly made his way to the doors. Kagome followed him with her eyes. Inuyasha had jumped at the figure behind the door and now had it at the end of his hands. It was pinned to the wall. It was a woman.

"Inuyasha! Let her go!" Kagome shouted.

The expression of indignation on his face soon fell, and he loosened his grip on the woman's neck. Just as he did, she socked him in the stomach and performed a jujitsu grab and threw him to the ground. His back found a new home on the hard marble floor; he seemed flabbergasted.

Kagome flinched back as if she felt his pain and quickly ran towards him.

The woman straightened her shirt, and looked down at her attacker. "Serves him right for attacking me like that."

Kagome helped Inuyasha sit up. He rubbed his head and back profusely. "Yea well, I didn't expect someone to be in _my_ mansion."

"_Your _mansion? Oh you're Mr. Inuyasha. I'm so sorry sir. But still you attacked me, I had to defend myself." The woman stated.

Inuyasha got back to his feet.

"It's okay Ms…" Kagome started.

"Oh, just call me Sango." The woman replied.

"Hello Sango. I'm Kagome, _Mr._ Inuyasha's caretaker. Well don't worry about Inuyasha, he probably deserved it. It's a long time coming. He'll be fine." Kagome answered back with a small grin.

"Caretaker? That's interesting…" Sango pondered.

Kagome could feel the heat of embarrassment rising to her head.

Dusting himself off, Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Anyhow, what are you doing here Sango, in my mansion?

"Yes I haven't really introduced myself. Well I am the real estate agent for this piece of antique property. I got a call saying the new owner of this place was going to take a look at it tonight. In essence, I'm your host for tonight. I got here about thirty minutes ago. The place looks really beaten-down. I thought I'd make it look more presentable by trying to turn the fountain on. And what do you know, it is working." Sango looked at the samurai. The black substance seemed to have all flowed out of the fountain. It must have been all the grim that built up in the pipes over the years. The water was crystal clear now – well as crystal clear water could be in the night light.

All three gazed at the fountain for a bit. The winds started to pick up, and a chill passed through them. The wind was like an ambient sound now. Nothing else was producing anything audible. It was quiet.

"It's getting cold," Kagome stated, "can we see the inside of the mansion, Sango?"

"Of course, follow me. I'm sure there must be a switch for electricity in this place." Sango lead the way through the doors.

As Kagome started to follow Sango, Inuyasha swiftly gripped her by the wrist. She stopped and looked at him. His face was turned to her in a fixed gazed. Am I strong enough to protect them, protect her, now I am older – Inuyasha pondered to himself.

"Inuyasha? Is everything okay?" Kagome inquired.

He still gazed at her. A few moments later he nodded. She returned the nod. He released her, and they both went in, Inuyasha at the rare.

The entire mansion lit up. Three humongous, elegant chandeliers – gold gilded with and with many crystals – illuminated the main hallway. Sango was at the circuit breaks with a face fill with a sense of accomplishment. The light brightened everything. However, it was almost a paradox. The light was very white, and cheerful, yet the surrounding rooms were gray, old, and covered with dust and cobwebs. Pleasantry and gloom were the feelings that effused through the mansion.

The main hallway from the door led to a grandiose stairway at the end of its path. The wide stairway separated into two, one heading to the right going up and the other to the left going up. Guarding both sides at the base of the grand stairway were marble statues of samurais fully clad in armor. The hallway itself split into four detours – two on each side. Through the hallway stood many stands of small ceramic dolls, vases and pottery, all of which were very valuable antiquities.

Kagome slid her index finger on the walls of the hallway. Her finger collected an exuberant amount of dust. Her face cringed at the sight of it. Just like Inuyasha's townhouse, she thought to herself. She stared at the wall where she slid her finger. "Wow, is that real marble?"

"Yes it is. Quite amazing, everything is made of marble in this mansion." Sango replied as she went to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha listened in on the comment but quickly moved his attention. He didn't like the feel of the mansion. He hadn't returned to this mansion since he was six. Now at the age of twenty-six, nothing had changed. Sure the appearance had, but he still felt the same nauseating feeling he had in his youth. The mansion, it is pure evil – he thought.

Inuyasha began approaching the grand stairway. His intended destination was the third floor – his mother's deathbed. He pasted the first pair of detours. To his left was another hallway, which seemed to lead to the kitchen. To his right was the first living room, which preceded an enormous library. Inuyasha gaited cautiously towards the grand stairway.

"DONG…DONG…DONG"

Iron bells that hung from the ceiling clanked and hummed. The sound resonated through the hallway. Kagome and Sango looked about – trying to determine what caused the pandemonium. Anxiety filled the air. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He waited and listened. He turned to the double oaken doors. For some reason, he could smell someone was there. His senses grew sharper. The house always affected him so.

"Someone's at the door." Inuyasha stated.

"At this time? I'm not expecting anyone else." Sango inquired. She began to move to the door. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His face filled with suspicion. She broke her gaze at him and followed Sango.

Sango opened the door with a feeling of curiosity. It nagged her that someone would ring the door bell of a mansion located out-of-the-way on a hilltop. Who was it? She opened one of the doors to its full extent, and, suddenly, the gentleman at the door snatched her left hand and brought it gently to his lips.

The warmth from his lips reached Sango's face. Her daze only lasted for a moment, when she quickly took her hand back, leaving his lips still puckered up. Inuyasha rushed at the perpetrator and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Who are you?" Inuyasha interrogated lifting him off the ground.

"Whoohoo! No need for violence here." The gentleman replied, his hands raised and grinning. He turned to Sango. "I meant you no harm. I just can't resist kissing the hand of ladies as fair as you."

Inuyasha looked at his cheerful face. He didn't sense anything evil in this man's motive, but there was something about his actions that were, questionable… He released the gentleman and set him on his feet.

"Thank you good sir." The man straightened his shirt. "And who is this other fine lady here tonight." He approached Kagome almost mindlessly, forgetting the consequences of his actions earlier. Kagome just looked at the man, confused.

Inuyasha extended his hand and held the gentleman back. "No need for that Romeo. Don't touch her." He glared at the man.

"Who are you, anyhow?" Sango inquired, still holding her hands as if she would lose them if she let go.

The gentleman stepped back from Inuyasha's hold. He directed his eyes at Sango. "Yes, I am called Miroku. I was summoned here to this haunted mansion. I am the exorcist."


End file.
